


Restricted Section

by iimplicitt



Series: Harry Potter One Shots/Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Knights of Walpurgis, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: Elio Rosier is studying in the library when he catches a Hufflepuff prefect trying to break into the Restricted Section and they bond, one for the two to be separated by the war.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter One Shots/Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Restricted Section

**_SIXTH YEAR_ **

**All** his life, at least the seventeen years he's been alive, Elio thought life was just something that happened to people. There was no say, no predisposition, no choice in where the waters carried you. You'd just have to lay on your back and let the tide take you, if you fought, you'd just be tired. 

Why fight?

Elio found the thought alone exhausting, especially ever since Riddle decided to waltz into his life, pistols blazing with a crave for power. He didn't like him, but he was drawn to the boy. They officially met halfway through first year. Tom kept to himself at first, he was rather quiet from what Elio could recall. 

Perhaps he still was quiet, there was just cruelness that lurked underneath. That very cruelness is what shifted the tide for the river he had been lazing down. Instead of his life ending in a calm bank of water, Elio felt his horizon shift to that of a waterfall. One with a death drop with rocks at the bottom.

No, he never fought. He never thought to.

Until he saw her. 

Of his six years at Hogwarts, sure he had found a handful of girls pretty. Though most of the time they were just interested due to his name or what company he kept. He was the nice, sweet guy. The type girls always say they want but never go for.

It was the late afternoon in the library, nearly dark and he had just been finishing up an essay for Slughorn when he heard the clank of metal and a hushed curse. Elio didn't think much of it at first until he heard another mumbled swear. This time distinctly female. 

Standing up, he walked down the isle and peaked his head around the corner, his hair getting into his eyes. He desperately needed a hair cut. Brushing the light brown curls back, he blinked as he watched a girl clad in Hufflepuff's robes trying to pick the lock to the Restricted Section. 

She was his age and she looked faintly familiar, they might've had a class or so with each other last year. It was just odd, it especially threw him off when he saw the gleam of a Prefect's badge. 

Elio laughed.

She whirled around, her dark hair glinting in the candle light with wide eyes as she caught sight of him. Elio's eyes also widened at being caught lurking. But honestly she was the one breaking the rules. And a prefect of all people.

Instead of telling him to sod off, like he was wholly expecting her to, she grinned wickedly and waved him over. 

His brows furrowed, looking behind him for a moment to see if she was talking to someone else, but there was no one. Elio walked over, eyeing her warily before stopping next to the door. She gestured for him to crouch down, so hesitantly he did so. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, her eyes were very intense. A mix between gray and dark blue, they were unwavering and her lips were still tugged into a smile. "Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm doing?" Her tone was light, full of amusement.

His lips parted, closed, then he started again in a whisper, "what are you doing?"

"Glad you asked. I'm breaking into the restricted section."

He nodded his head, "yeah I gathered that much for myself, thank you."

"Ask me why. Come on, I know you're curious."

Elio tilted his head, she was rather odd. "Okay... why are you breaking in?"

Her grin softened and she turned to the lock again, jamming a hair pin into it. "Glad you asked. I'm doing it because I'm dreadfully bored and I thought, "what would happen if I broke into the restricted section?" and then I noticed there'd really be no consequences. None that really mattered. So here I am. Why are you here assisting in a break in?"

Elio shook his head, "I'm not assisting."

"Are you doing anything to stop me?" She raised a challenging brow and he felt his cheeks go warm. "Well, no-"

"So are you going to help me?"

He was quiet for a moment before looking around the library, there was no one else there and the librarian's desk was at the very front, which was well away. He looked back at her, her tan skin taking on a orange hue in the candles. She nearly looked like she was glowing. 

"What's your name?"

She laughed, "so now he asks," she held out her hand, the nails painted a deep red and he shook it, her skin was very soft. "I'm Eve, Eve Tyler. And you're Elio Rosier, Tom Riddle's dog."

He clenched his jaw and she waved him off, "wipe the offended look off your face you dunce and help me."

"I don't tend to help people who are ill mannered."

"Really? Cause, dare I bring it up again, you help Tom Riddle."

Elio bit his cheek. She was definitely a very different type of Hufflepuff. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "There we go! Glad to see you have a reckless side," Eve beamed. Elio resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he brought out his wand. "Alohomora-"

"That's not going to work. Do you seriously think I wouldn't have tried that already?"

Elio shrugged and tugged on the lock, sure enough it didn't budge. "I wouldn't be kneeling on the ground with a stupid hair pin if it worked, dummy," she chastised lightly. Despite himself, he was smiling at her. 

Apparently she noticed the oddness of the gesture, "what?"

"You're very... new."

"New?" she laughed and sat down crisscrossed, Elio following her shortly after, leaning his back against the metal gate. "Yes, new. I'd never expect a Hufflepuff Prefect breaking school policy so intentionally." 

"Then you have a very narrow perspective Elio Rosier, life isn't black or white."

He stared down at his shoes, at the slight scuffs that lined the polished leather. Impurities his mother would scold him for. "I know that," he finally said. 

"Do you?" Eve hummed. He looked over as she laid down on the ground, her legs crossed at the ankle and her hands folded on her stomach. Eve's hair was very dark and in ringlets, framing her face beautifully. While her hair was wild, her face was made of many sharp angles. 

They were quiet, Elio didn't have an answer. Which troubled him. His pale green eyes shifted to her again. As they sat beneath a canopy of floating candles, he let himself dream. While Eve gazed at the high ceilings, eyes glimmering at the flames, his own took in each curve and crease of her, as he prayed that they'd stay this way forever.

Rolling her head to the side, she caught his gaze and his cheeks burned again. Eve smiled, holding up the hair pin, "you try. Do something impulsive Elio Rosier." For once he didn't think twice, he nipped the small piece of metal from her fingers and the material felt cold. Turning around, he began to mess with the lock and they fell into easy conservation. 

"What in Merlin's Beard are you doing!"

They flinched and whirled around, greeted by the sight of a fuming librarian.

Elio and Eve spent their entire detention laughing.

That was the last time he saw her. They didn't have classes with one another and finals were just around the corner. He wondered if he should write to her, but they'd only hung out twice so he thought against it. 

"Cheer up, mate. You have all next year." His friend Pyrrhus said as they walked along the streets of Diagon Alley that summer before seventh year. 

Elio had looked for her at the beginning of term feast, and the day after that, his eyes continuously raking over the Hufflepuff's table for that shine of nearly black curls. "Who are you looking for?" Riddle's voice snapped him out of it and he turned around, shaking his head. 

He debated for a moment before he decided to hell with it. "Riddle, do you know an Eve Tyler?" The burnt coffee eyed boy hummed as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, "the Hufflepuff prefect?" Elio nodded, perking up a bit, though something churned in his stomach when he saw Riddle smirk.

"She's dead."

Elio blinked, "pardon?"

Riddle looked like he was about to roll his eyes but settled for sighing through his nose. "Honestly, do you not read the paper? It happened in July. As I'm sure you know, Grindelwald is targeting mudbloods. Which the Tyler's just so happened to be. Wiped their entire line out."

Elio looked back around at the Hufflepuff table, all swarming with warm yellow and smiles. Did they not know? Or had they already moved on? 

He had lost his appetite and the third day he couldn't bring himself to even look at the badger's table. Currently, he was staring blankly at his empty plate. 

"Gentleman, this is Miss Delilah Pontmercy." 

Glancing up at the sound of Riddle's voice, his mouth went dry as he looked at the girl in front of him. She smiled kindly, her cheeks a soft pink color and their eyes met for a brief moment as she looked at all the boys. They were _so_ blue.

Delilah greeted all his friends, and when she turned to him he quickly cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Elio Rosier." Delilah shook his hand as well and stared at him for a prolonged moment, making his insides go into a frenzy. 

She was beautiful. 


End file.
